oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nao Nao no Mi
|user = Zahara Annabeth |image = UnknownDevilFruit3.png |meaning = Sound of Rectification |jname = 直し直しの実 |ename = Repair Repair Fruit |rname = Nao Nao no Mi }} Nao Nao no Mi (直し直しの実, Nao Nao no Mi) is a Devil Fruit that was eaten by Zahara Annabeth. It allows for her to revert and restore objects, substances, and entities through touch. The devil fruit also possesses the ability to fuse objects together. After eating this, Annabeth has become a Repair Human. Appearance The Nao Nao Mi takes the appearance of a bundle of grapes, represented in a vivid royal purple hue. Covering the fruit are several concentric squiggles that serve as differentiation from its brethren. Overall, the fruit bundle is about the size of a melon, the dimensions definitely shown when it was first eaten by the Doctor of the Redbeard Pirates. Usage & Weaknesses The primary advantage of this fruit is its ability to revert and restore objects with a touch. It forms the basis of Annabeth's medical procedures, as she can reset broken bones, restore gruesome injuries and revert chemical imbalances. As a more offensive aspect, she is shown to be able to bring about the injuries of individuals provided she has knowledge of what ailed them in the past. For example, if an individual possessed a broken wrist or a pre-existing condition that had seen been cured, she is able to revert the body to induce that injury or disease once more. Similarly, she can rejoin pieces of the body that have been severed, such as hands, legs and other parts so long as Anna has the parts in question. Likewise, she can control which body part serves as the starting point for her endeavor. More importantly, she can fuse an enemy with nearby objects such as a rock or a tree, effectively trapping them while leaving them vulnerable to attacks from her allies. A primary example of doing this would be breaking apart the individual, such as removing their head and fusing it to a rock face. In another vein, it should be noted that her ability to revert and restore objects is not limited to individuals, but can be utilized on objects and specific attacks as long as they have a tangible form. Alas, there is a particular disadvantage when it comes to the fruits application. Notably, it cannot be utilized for the user's benefit, meaning they cannot heal themselves or reverse the damage that has been done to them. Hence, if the user is critically injured, they are rendered incapable of not only helping others but also incapable of helping themselves. Resulting in the practical uses of the fruit being lost. In addition, the time that is necessary for specific techniques to run their course can vary. For example, the process to break something down is far quicker than restitching the internal organs of a mortally wounded counterpart. Though this discrepancy can be partially attributed to the complexity of the problem that is faced and the precision necessary to make sure everything remains in working order. Otherwise, the Devil Fruit possesses the same weaknesses as its counterparts, namely ineffectiveness against seastone as well as the inability to swim in water. Techniques Trivia *Credit to Erin for providing the initial foundation for this Devil Fruit through his love of the insane storyline known as Jojo's Bizarre Adventures.